The Retrun
'Participants' Kagato Uzumaki, Athena Uzumaki '' 'Title: The Return' Kagato: -The Amegakure wasn’t that far off maybe a 3 hour trip. When they finally reach their destination just before the gates of Amegakure at the border, Kagato had this sensation that something was off he didn’t see any of the normal patrols that were normally running about the border of the Amegakure. Kagato began feeling an immense heat unlike he ever felt before. Then there it was in a red fiery glow licking the soundings with its red and orange light. The Amegakure the village he loved was set ablaze, Kiyomi standing on his left side as Kagato made his way closer to the main gate stopping a foot before it, he dropped to his knees in disbelief, the heat making beads of sweat drip down his forehead. His long red crimson strands flowing through the hair covering his face. The once rained filled Amegakure was a fiery inferno burring all that was in its path. Where were all the shinobi that were supposed to be protecting the village? Was the leadership of this village that bad where their leader did not care for their people? These were some of the thoughts running through his head as he kneeled there in the dirt path that led to the gates. His black cloth pants, that received dusted coating of brown scorched earth. His mind finally began to snap back to reality, as he forced his self-up from the ground. His eyes shifted over towards Kiyomi looking her dead in her eye as they began to change into that of the Rinnegan characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera in his left eye and a red Rinnegan in his right. As the flames danced around the light was reflected by his eyes almost capturing it and holding on to it like a long lost friend, giving them an almost demonic glow and look about them. He lifted his right and left arms to about mid-torso high his fingers began to make rapid movements creating hand seals at a faster then lightning pace. The first hand sign in the chain was that of the – Bird – Contorting his fingers into the next hand sign which was that of the –Rat – Only to manipulate his digits into the sign of the – Ox – Which he then jumped his fingers into position for the sign of the - Monkey – scurrying back into the sign of the – Rat - only to slither lastly into the sign of the – Snake - The ominous dark clouds that where above Amegakure began to swirl, and without a moment’s notice the heavens opened up and a heavy down pour of rain covered the whole area like a thick blanket, The technique was one that Nagato used his self so long ago known as the Rain tiger at will technique. The sounds of the fire hissing as the rain pelted the flames with a fury unlike anything ever seen before smothering the flames until they were drenched and put out within the matter of a few minutes. Every inch of the surrounding area was over taken by the rain, even where Kagato and Kiyomi stood soaking his clothes right through, his Red crimson strands sticking to the pale skin of his face as if they were holding on for their life.- IlAthena: -It had been several days that she had been accompanying her new strange eight legged family, they had shown her the bodies of the sell swords that had killed the forty she had been entrusted to protect. All burned alive. Somehow being caught in the trap that her new family had set up around the landscape. A trap by then seemed impossible to escape from. It seemed to not only have ensnared the weak but the strong bandits who had killed not only the women and children. Sighing as a comforting spider leg was placed on her shoulder as she looked down at their burnt black skin. Tattered armors and weapons that would never be touched again. A few of the larger spiders picking up the dead and burying them under the ground. Seemingly very gentle with the young innocent ones in this but the bandits.... tearing them to shreds was an understatement. They had killed people of the village they stood by and in many ways it seems were more than glad for their vengeance. Only able to save her because she had wandered off on her own in her little daze. If she hadn't she was sure she would be right there buried in the graves under the white tree... flowers being laid by her... Gritting her teeth as she fought back tears turning her back to it as she rested her cheek against Kuroyuki, her hand gripping the light fur that was the giant spiders coverings. “Thank you for saving me...I must go back to the village and report this to the ones hiding in the underground bunkers... they may have had family lost in the this … they should be told”. Earning a small nod from the giant, eight eyes looking at her, compassion flowed all around her aurora, her leg holding Athena's shoulder affectionately as she moved away. It was time to return... Maybe the requests for reinforcements may have arrived from their apparent alliances... however the idea didn't bode well. Alliances were broken every day in the ninja world... sighing to it as she rubbed her head slightly shifting her forehead protector slightly as she looked up the side of one of the tall white trees. Maybe the fires would have died by now... something about them seeming to feed and grow unwilling to tame... some wild jutsu was behind this and she herself and the other Chuunin who resided there without solid leadership... were in no way strong enough for this fight... getting people to safety and away from the ravenous flames...seemed the only way to go about this... run and hide and wait... she had been waiting … Kuroyuki not allowing her to leave the safety of her side till the flames had died but something told her deep inside it was now or never... safety of herself didn't hold much but there was only so much time she could hold away from them. If the fires hadn't died by now … she would DAM WELL NEAR KILL HERSELF TO DO IT....Jumping up the side of the tree running up it to survey across the area. Looking over it like she had been doing nearly every day since she got to the forest. The corner they had moved to was much closer and spanned the boarder edge of the Amegakure No Sato. One could almost if their eyes were good enough see the bridge. Blinking seeing two forms standing by it …. The hue of the fire seeming to be wrinkling around the village still in full blaze... Yes something about that fire was unnatural … those people...Shaking her head to it.... they might be the ones who did this..... narrowing her puppet eyes gaze over the area... it was time she returned... if not able to stop the fire she would dammed well question them...Flipping off the high branch of the tree to another and dashing from one to another. She would see these people for who they were, all the while her summon family following in a slight distance of her wake. Coming across the edge of the forest looking over not maybe two hundred meters from the two figures...watching one of them fall to their knees...Blinking to it... “n.....no way.....c...couldn't p..possibly be.” -holding her hand up signaling the others behind her to halt, putting her finger to her lips to hush them as she stepped off the tree walking over pressing her back to one of the trees peering over to them, her threads playing in the wind lightly teasing it’s still heated rush, slightly retreating from its heat as she watched...confused and concerned...whispering to herself- “H...he is back....” -unsure if it was rage that kept her there or shock but she found herself gripping the bark enough to dig her nails into the bark with her one hand, she would later realize the damage but for now more so just stood there back to a tree watching the flames drop, weakening under the superior water Justu... not just any... they had tried with many ninja and had little effect... but the rain he called soaked and almost instantly had an effect... how strong was this ...Uzumaki after all … blinking feeling the rain drip down her own skin... soaking her through...the flames starting to simmer and all under the waters control- Kagato: -The sound of the rain pounding down all around them was like thousands of drums beating all in unison echoing off of the metal building which were the only things left standing after the fire ate through everything and anything that wasn’t metal. Amegakure was always known for their metal structures which in this case might have saved them from total destruction. The rain itself served another purpose every rain drop was filled with Kagato’s chakra, tying each and every drop to his own senses letting him pick up on who was all around him if anyone was that is. With his right hand he reached up to the back of his head and with one quick motion wrapped his fingers around the tie he had around the pony tail he had fashioned out of his trade mark Uzuzmaki hair, letting the drenched strands fall heavily down upon his shoulders while the ones towards the front of his face clung there. This sensation was new to him; it felt to him as if the whole village was alive and talking to him through his very senses. This was the first time he had used this technique after all, before this he only read how to do it and studied the hand signs. He hadn’t even thought of what to do it was like his body had just reacted to the situation without even a thought about what he should do. His eyes began to move rapidly back and forth as he started to pick up other chakra signatures all around him. There were still plenty of people left within the village he could sense it but there were some he wasn’t sure about something almost inhuman further off in the trees, then one distinct signature he had felt once before, but was having trouble placing it being over whelmed with all of this at once he wasn’t completely sure if he could trust the readings he was getting or not seeing as this was the first time he used the rain tiger at will technique. All his senses seemed to be on fire almost as if his skin was on fire, his eyes trying to keep up with all of the events going on, which at this point was hard to do even with the Rinnegan being activated. The waves of chakra signature flooding him like a dam bursting under tremendous pressure. Amongst the metallic undertones there were the sounds of the water hitting the already dampened wood of the bridge making a low pitched pitter-pattering sound, which in turned made hi focus on that direction? Kagato’s attention was brought to the signatures behind him, one was not far off. His mind began to form thoughts quickly, were the signatures he was feeling behind him responsible for the fire catastrophe that lay before him? Kagato turned to face the direction of the bridge his back now towards the Amegakure gates. His brow lowered his eyes became more intense stare watching for any movements from behind him. His eyes shifting back and forth scanning the area as if they were bouncing Ping-Pong balls getting hit a crossed a table. His cloths now completely saturated with water, His purple and blue Amegakure flak which most of the Chuunin or Jounin wore in Amegakure began to feel heavier gaining more wait from the rain water that it was holding on to, rain drops slipping off his metal armored gloves and shin guards as if repealed by oil with a slight clanking sound as each rain drop hit them. His already black pants took on an even more pitch black color as it began to stick to his legs. His skin now feeling cold and a bit clammy do to the rain falling so hard around him, His lips parted slowly his voice in a low tone, spewed forth in a commanding tone that seemed to echo off the surroundings like someone singing in an opera house. - Alright show yourself, whoever maybe out there! –His voice trailing off for a moment as he paused before he spoke again.- I know you are out there and if you value your life I suggest you make your self-known rather quickly, for I am in no mood for playing games here… - Kagato’s stance shifted into more of a defensive stance, shifting his feet through the now muddy path way moving them about two inches his right he would move to the side his slightly as well as his left, which ended up with him having a buildup of the dark brown mud around his toe less black shoes.- IlAthena: -Taking her eyes off his form for a moment as she looked up at the rain, feeling it drip onto her, down her skin and through her clothes, trilling over her threads. Holding her hand out as the temperature around her quelled lowered and simpered back into its normal mellow chill that was expected of the village hidden in the rain. Hot weather was not suited for Ame, tilting her head slightly to the side as the drops fell from her palm down her wrist... she was sure she couldn't be re-missed on thinking it felt as if it was going right through her. Reacting only to late... this was a Jutsu... Flinching in place as she looked up, green eyes wide looking over into the distance hearing a call for her to appear. Biting her bottom lip... how long had it been since he had vanished not even she could count... narrowing her brows as she made her gentle palm into a fist crushing the little pool of waters in her palm as she stepped out...words monotone and cold only breaking as she began to yell... almost as if rage was barely being quelled- “The hell...” -pointing her splintered finger tips at him, the small pieces of bark puncturing the skin of her fingers as she bowed her head pointing at him- “THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN MR BAKA WANNA BE KAGE!” Her words fuelled by rage and more emotion she couldn't hold in... he was supposed to be there to protect the Ame and he wasn't there, so much for his words, so much for those things he said when they met... who the hell was he...to return now “YOU ASS HOLE...” -Ignoring the other at his back as she walked forward, her threads whipping the air as the rain flicked and licked across them stomping across the water, her Ninja shoes tack tacking through the water making splashing puddles as she almost froze as she walked no more then a meter from him, this indeed would have been dangerous if he didn't realise who she was but she was furious, drawing her hand aiming to slap him hard across the face, she didn't even know if she had made contact she couldn't even feel her hands at this point, she felt numb as she crumbled down in front of him, falling to her knees bowing her head, her red strands covering the water that fell from her cheeks, she didn't blame him but if he was here would those who died have died, would they have been able to defend their village... would things have been different...Peering past him as her legs gave out, sitting in the rain that pooled and fell from the edge of the bridge and surrounding dirt covered ground... “we....” -shaking her head to her own words slowly correcting herself- “I could do nothing but watch....w....where were you...Baka....Kage...?” Kagato: -His eye widens a bit as the sound of her voice leapt from her lips and into his ears. The question she asked where he was? Really who did she think she was asking him where he had been? He had pressing matters to attend to ones that were family oriented. Then all of a sudden it hit him, she was the girl he met almost in this very spot some time ago before he had left on his little journey. His lips parted slowly the rain drops slipping down his form it rapid concession. – If you just know where I was I was tracking down my family’s Assassins…. - His words were cut short as he seen her hand fly outwards him, with a simple step backward the swing met nothing but air sending a light breeze in his direction. – Anyway.. as I was saying.. Not only was my little sister killed but so where my parents… I had every right to leave.. May I ask where you were huh? – His eyes following her every movement watching her as she fell to her knees and bowed her head, her red hair covering cheeks. He stretched his right hand out right towards her he could tell that she was blaming herself for what happened without her even saying one word about It, only to have his thought reassured as she spoke once more to him.- It’s not your fault at all, I am sure you did your best…. Don’t get down the village needs you now… it needs all of us… –Kagato nodded slightly his Crimson hair swaying slightly as he did so. - I don’t even think If I was here from the start of this mess would things have been any different… - His eyes still in the activated Rinnegan state, with a glowing hatred from those who had done this travesty to his home.- But things happen for a reason… I will make this place flourish once more… You have my word. –The way he was talking was not of just some common shinobi but one that had found his inner strength, He was ready to lead and do anything that was in his power to make his dream for this village come into being.- Right now we must make sure the ones who survived get the help they need… I need all who are willing to pitch in to make this happen, are you with me in this task? IlAthena: -Bowing her head letting the little rain drops tangle through her hair as she looked up, gritting her teeth as she looked up at him, stunned momentarily as her green eyes met his... were they... had they always been that way, lost in them, the colors made her lose her rage as if it had been pulled right from her, feeling naked in front of them... not vulnerable just... something reassured her... she was saddened to hear about his family... making a note to herself as she chewed her bottom lip...to not leave for anything like that again...The whole village was his family now...blushing darkly only just realizing upon blinking that she had been just sitting there staring, coughing and regaining her composure at least in some sense... shaking her head to it as she looked away slapping the back of his extended hand lightly, like a tap as she stood back up water dripping down her frame. Breathing deeply as she side stepped him looking to the dark smoke billowing around and on high of the village... not looking back at him as she stared forward her hands balled into fists...- “Amegakure will never fall... I will... Baka...Kage...” -Only now looking back at him, her soft smile and green eyes flicking back at him...- 'End Results: '''Kagato's retrun, Kagato puts out the fire, citizens rescued with the help from Athena, and Athena's return to Amegakure